Hermione's Thoughts
by Ash Night4
Summary: See what Hermione is thinking during Goblet of Fire
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Granger stared out the window of the Gryffindor common room, seated in her usual chair. It was a fairly gloomy day, and she hadn't seen Harry or Ron all day. She hadn't seen much of Harry or Ron, in a while actually, she thought. She felt bad that she had had to tell both of them no when they'd asked her to go to the Yule Ball. She smiled to herself. Viktor Krum would make a rather nice date, though. After all, it was their fault neither of them had asked her sooner. She hadn't told them yet, but now, she thought, she would keep it secret until the night of the Ball. Ron would probably have a heart attack when he found out and she knew Harry wouldn't be any less astonished. She giggled, thinking how handsome Viktor was, and how she would try hard not to laugh at the looks on her friends' faces when they saw her. She sauntered over to the fireplace, and waved her wand in spell, making a small mirror appear. She looked at her extremely unmanageable, bushy hair and thought how nice it would be to have it different for once. She had bought some Sleek-EZ hair gel at the advice of Ginny Weasley with some of her savings. When they tested it out together, it had worked perfectly, and Hermione was astounded at how beautiful her hair could look, when taken care of properly. Seeing as her parents were dentists, they had never had time to teach her about that sort of thing. Ginny, however was an undiscovered genious with cosmetics, it seemed and when Hermione asked her how she knew so much, Ginny had blushingly admitted that she had become interested in it because of her intense crush on Harry. She wanted him to think she was pretty, at that time, but now her crush wasn't quite so intense, seeing as she was older and more mature now, and had long since discovered that he didn't share her passion. At that moment, interrupting all of Hermione's thought, Fred and George burst through the door chasing after a barely visible, whirring speck in the air. Startled, Hermione stood up to get a better look and found that the speck, was indeed Pigwidgeon, Ron's small, but extremely hyper owl. "Say, you think you could help us there, Hermione?" asked Fred, panting. "Yes, we're having a bit of trouble it seems," George added. Hermione thought of the temporary sleeping spell she knew and pointed her wand at the tiny owl and muttered "Dormira!" The owl went limp at once and fell into Fred's outstretched hands. "Gee, thanks Hermione," said George, bending over to catch his breath. "Ron got mad at the poor little bugger and threw something at and it started going nutters, flying all over the place." "Yeah," said Fred. "Nearly lost him, we did! Flew all around the school before he finally came back in here. Ron's really got to learn to control his temper. He would have been gone forever." "That sounds like Ron," said Hermione, disapprovingly. "Say, who's this date, we've been hearing about?" teased George. "Please, do tell us!" said Fred. Hermione just shook her head and smiled. 


	2. thoughts continue

Fred and George laughed and then headed up to the boys' dormitory with Pig. Hermione sighed and went over to the fireplace to erase the mirror with a vanishing spell. She headed back over to her chair. It was a miracle she didn't have any homework today, otherwise she probably would have been doing that. But the teachers had been lenient enough, what with all the hubbub of the tri-wizard tournament, that they had decided to lighten the homework up a bit.  
  
It was only two weeks away until the Yule Ball, and the snow was glistening outside the window. Hermione wondered Viktor had a girlfriend back at Durmstrang. She was actually feeling quite bad about having scoffed at Viktor before because of the constant swarm of people around him all the time, asking for autographs. He had shown that he wasn't just another full- of-himself celebrity by asking someone like her to the Yule Ball.  
  
People I would like to write more chapters, but I'm stuck right here so if you could give me some help it would be greatly appreciated, reviewers. Thanks! 


	3. Transition Chapter

well, I have been inspired to write another chapter thanks to some help from a loyal reviewer (you know who you are), so I hope everyone likes it. Please review, though, I would much appreciate, I'd really like to know how I'm doing.  
  
Disclaimer: since I have not put one of these in any of my chapters or stories yet, I figure I better put it in now. You guys all know I do not own Harry Potter and they all belong to J.K Rowling and I would never try to steal other people's ideas, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Transition Chapter  
  
It was nearly two days before the Yule Ball. Hermione could feel her veins rush with excitement and she even got involved in some of the mindless, but animated and eager, chatter that was circulating around the school. She was glad to hear that Harry and Ron had both found dates, Padma and Parvati Patil. The boys were still giving her curious looks every time they met each other, though.  
  
At dinner one evening, Ron just couldn't hold it in any longer. "Alright, who is it?!" he shouted through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Hermione grinned a sly grin, and said, deceptively, "I told you, you'll soon see. You'll be thoroughly amused, I'm sure." She giggled derisively. "Well, I must go," she said, wiping the corners of her mouth. "I need to go and work out some adjustments for S.P.E.W." And then she was off.  
  
"Honestly, what is she on about?" said Ron to Harry, his jaw still full of food. He swallowed. "I'm starting to worry about her. I think she's going mental," he added, shaking his head.  
  
Harry just shrugged. ************************************ The Day of the Ball  
  
Well, the ball arrived, and everyone was busily running around the school, getting ready, as they had no classes, it being Christmas vacation. Hermione joined in on the snowball fight between Fred and George, Ron, and Harry, but left about in hour into it, saying she had to go and get ready. The boys were extremely curious about this. "You need three hours to get ready?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, and it's none of your business anyway," stated Hermione and she huffed off, leaving the boys to their own thoughts. She went up to the dormitory, where Ginny was waiting for her.  
  
"Thank you so much, Ginny. I really appreciate you helping me with this."  
  
"Hermione, you have been so nice to me ever since you met me, and you've helped me get used to Hogwarts. I am happy to help you. After all, this is sort of like your first date, and that's important." Ginny said, smiling. She bustled around in Hermione's trunk for the bottle of Sleek-EZ and instructed Hermione to sit down in the chair by the fire and they got to work.  
  
Finally, hours later, Hermione was admiring the finished product in front of the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. She loved everything about the way she looked from her beautiful blue gown right down to the teeth she had sort of tricked Madam Pomfrey into magically straightening her teeth after that incident with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You look gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed. I think I'm gonna cry, it's wonderful."  
  
"I don't know when I've ever looked like this! You're fantastic, Ginny. But, now we've got to get you ready. You need to look nice, too, even if it is only Neville. He deserves you looking nice."  
  
So the girls finished getting ready and they lined up in the hall with their champions or dates and got prepared to enter into the ball. *********************  
  
Okay, I think you guys know what happens after this, at the ball you know, blah blah blah, especially since you should have read the Goblet of Fire if you're reading this right now. Anyway, I promise you there is another chapter coming, but I just had to put this one in there, otherwise my story wouldn't fit together. So, review, review! 


End file.
